wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/I
I: Energia kobiet i męskie niedołęstwo Około roku 1870 najznakomitszą szkołą żeńską w Warszawie była pensja pani Latter. Stamtąd wychodziły najlepsze matki, wzorowe obywatelki i szczęśliwe żony. Ile razy gazety donosiły o ślubie panny majętnej, dystyngowanej i dobrze wychodzącej za mąż, można było założyć się, że między zaletami dziewicy znajdzie się wzmianka, iż taka to a taka, tak a tak ubrana, tak a tak piękna i promieniejąca szczęściem oblubienica ukończyła pensję - pani Latter. Po każdej podobnej wzmiance na pensję pani Latter wstępowało kilka nowych uczennic jako przychodnie albo jako stałe mieszkanki zakładu. Nie dziw, że i pani Latter, której pensja tyle szczęścia przynosiła jej wychowanicom, sama była uważana za osobę szczęśliwą. Mówiona o niej, że choć zaczęła pracę skromnymi funduszami, musi jednak posiadać kilkadziesiąt tysięcy rubli gotówką; nie wiedziano tylko, czy kapitał jest umieszczony na hipotekach czy w banku. Nikt o majątku nie wątpił widząc balowe stroje jej córki, Heleny, prześlicznej dziewiętnastoletniej panienki, a nade wszystko słysząc o wydatkach syna, Kazimierza, który nie żałował pieniędzy. Nie gorszono się jednak ani strojami panny, ani szykiem kawalera, jedno bowiem i drugie trzymało się pewnych granic. Panna Helena występowała na zebraniach świetnie, ale rzadko; zaś pan Kazimierz wybierał się kończyć edukację za granicą i bawił w Warszawie tylko chwilowo. Mógł więc sobie pozwolić. Znajomi szeptali, że pani Latter nie bez racji życzliwie patrzy na wybryki młodego, który w towarzystwie dystyngowanej młodzieży warszawskiej leczył się z demokratycznych mrzonek. Nawet podziwiano rozum i takt matki, która zamiast gromić chłopca za to, że nasiąknął zgubnymi teoriami, pozwoliła mu odrodzić się za pomocą wykwintnego życia. - Kiedy młody przywyknie do towarzystw, gdzie nosi się czystą bieliznę, to przestanie zapuszczać długie włosy i potarganą brodę - mówili znajomi. Młody przywykł bardzo prędko do strzyżenia włosów i czystej bielizny, a nawet zrobił się skończonym elegantem, tak że w połowie października zaczęto mówić, iż wkrótce wyjeżdża za granic w celu studiowania nauk społecznych. Rozumie się, że miał jechać nie młody Latter, ale młody Norski. Pani Latter bowiem z pierwszego męża nazywała się Norska, a Helena i Kazimierz byli jej dziećmi z tamtego związku. Drugi mąż, pan Latter... Ale o niego mniejsza. Dość, że pani Latter od chwili założenia pensji nosiła wdowie szaty. Że zaś po kilka razy do roku jeździła na Powązki i ozdabiała kwiatami grób pierwszego małżonka, więc nikt nie pytał się, czy i drugi małżonek spoczywa na Powązkach czy gdzie indziej. Trudno dziwić się, że -pani Latter, której los po dwakroć zdruzgotał serce, była chłodna w stosunkach i miała surową powierzchowność. Pomimo lat czterdziestu kilku była jeszcze piękną kobietą. Wzrostu więcej niż średniego, nieokazałej tuszy, ale i nieszczupła, miała czarne włosy nieco przyprószone siwizną, rysy wyraziste, płeć śniadą i prześliczne oczy. Znawcy twierdzili, że takimi oczyma pani Latter mogłaby zawojować niejednego bogatego wdowca spomiędzy tych, których córki mieszkały u niej lub chodziły na jej pensję. Nieszczęściem właścicielka "czarnych diamentów" miała spojrzenie raczej przenikliwe aniżeli tkliwe, co w połączeniu z wąskimi ustami i postawą imponującą budziło dla niej przede wszystkim - szacunek, zarówno w kobietach, jak i w mężczyznach. Uczennice bały się jej, choć nigdy nie podnosiła głosu. Najmocniej rozbawiona klasa milkła od razu, jeżeli w sąsiedniej sali dzieci usłyszały w pewien charakterystyczny sposób otwierane drzwi i równy chód przełożonej. Damy klasowe, a nawet profesorowie podziwiali magiczny wpływ pani Latter na pensjonarki. Matki mające dorosłe panny na wydaniu z niepokojem myślały o jej córce, Helenie, jak gdyby młoda piękność mogła pozabierać im wszystkie partie i złamać przyszłość wszystkim gotującym się do małżeństwa dziewicom. Niejeden zaś zamożny ojciec wątłego i brzydkiego syna myślał: "Ten hultaj Norski zabrał zdrowie i piękność dziesięciu takim jak mój Kajtuś, choć i to chłopak niczego!" Była więc pani Latter na wszelki sposób szczęśliwą: zazdroszczono jej majątku, powagi, pensji, dzieci, nawet oczu. Mimo to na jej czole coraz głębiej rysowała się zagadkowa zmarszczka, na twarz coraz niżej zsuwał się cień, nie wiadomo skąd padający, a oczy coraz przenikliwiej wpatrywały się gdzieś poza ludzi, jakby usiłując dojrzeć wypadki niewidzialne dla innych. W tej chwili pani Latter spaceruje po swoim gabinecie, którego okna wychodzą na Wisłę. Jest już schyłek października, o czym mówi rudożółtawe światło, którym słońce, kryjąc się za Warszawą, pomalowało domy Pragi, kominy odległych fabryk i szare, zamglone pola. Światło jest zwiędłe, jakby zaraziło się od zwiędłych liści albo nasiąkło rudą parą lokomotywy, która w tej chwili sunie daleko poza Pragę i znika jeszcze dalej, uwożąc jakichś ludzi, może jakieś nadzieje. Szkaradne światło, które przypomina schyłek października, szkaradna lokomotywa, która każe myśleć, że wszystko na tym świecie jest w nieustannym ruchu i znika dla nas, ażeby pokazać się innym, gdzie indziej. Pani Latter cicho stąpa po dywanie gabinetu, który ma wygląd męskiej pracowni. Czasem spogląda w okna, gdzie zwiędłe światło przypomina je j koniec października, a niekiedy rzuca okiem na dębowe biurko, gdzie leży kilka wielkich książek rachunkowych, nad którymi pochyla się biust Sokratesa. Ale zmarszczone czoło mędrca nie wróży jej nic dobrego; więc ściska założone na piersiach ręce i chodząc przyśpiesza kroku, jak gdyby pragnęła już gdzieś dojść, byle prędzej. Oczy jej błyszczą mocniej niż zwykle, usta zacinają się węziej, a na twarz coraz głębiej zapada ów cień, którego nie mogła odegnać ani piękność jej dzieci, ani opinia, jaką ona sama cieszy się u ludzi. W salonie poczekalnym regulator wydzwonił wpół do piątej, w jej gabinecie duży zegar angielski jeszcze uroczyściej wybił wpół do piątej i w dalszych pokojach dźwięk ten cieniutko i śpiesznie powtórzył jakiś mały zegarek. Pani Latter zbliżyła się do biurka i zadzwoniła. Drgnęła ciemna kotara, cicho otworzyły się drzwi poczekalni i w progu stanął wysoki służący we fraku, z siwymi faworytami. - O której godzinie oddał Stanisław list panu Zgierskiemu? - Przed pierwszą, jaśnie pani. - Jemu samemu? - Do własnych rąk - odparł służący. - Możesz odejść. A jeżeli kto z gości przyjdzie, wprowadź zaraz. "Półtrzeciej godziny każe mi czekać, oczywiście nie mogę na niego rachować..." - pomyślała pani. "Naturalnie - ciągnęła w duchu - on doskonale rozumie położenie. Do Nowego Roku potrzebuję siedem tysięcy sześćset rubli, od przychodzących będę miała dwa tysiące pięćset, za stałe zwrócą mi najwyżej tysiąc pięćset, więc jest cztery tysiące. A gdzie reszta?... Po Nowym Roku?... Po Nowym Roku okaże się, że dochód jest o cztery tysiące rubli mniejszy aniżeli w latach poprzednich. Co się tu łudzić! Sześć stałych i dwadzieścia przychodzących ubyło i na rok następny nie przybędą, i już nigdy nie przybędą... Zostaje czystego dochodu najwyżej tysiąc rubli rocznie, co mogłoby wystarczyć dla jednej osoby, ale nie dla nas trojga... A co dalej?... Na pokrycie mniejszego długu zaciąga się większy dług, potem jeszcze większy, więc w rezultacie musi się to wszystko skończyć... Zgierski otwiera mi oczy bez ceremonii; on nie łudzi się..." Życie pani Latter tak było wypełnione cyframi, cyfry tak dręczyły jej wyobraźnię, że na cokolwiek zwróciła oczy, wszędzie widziała cyfry. Rozpierały one księgi rachunkowe leżące na biurku, wyskakiwały z ogromnego złoconego kałamarza, pełzały po angielskich sztychach ozdabiających ściany gabinetu. A ile ich kryło się w ciężkich fałdach firanek, ile za szkłem rzeźbionej biblioteki, ile tłoczyło się w cieniu każdej portiery - nikt by nie zliczył. Ażeby oderwać uwagę od szczupłych, dokuczliwych widziadeł, pani Latter podniosła głowę i stanąwszy na środku gabinetu zaczęła słuchać, co się dzieje na górze. Znajdował się tam salonik, w którym pensjonarki przyjmowały odwiedzających gości; lecz w tej chwili nie było gości, gdyż przez salonik ciągle przechodziły uczennice. Oto dwie starsze idą z sypialni do klas krokiem równym, zapewne trzymając się pod ręce; oto przebiega jakaś pierwszo- albo drugoklasistka; oto jedna w koło obchodzi salonik, może uczy się; którejś innej upadła książka. Wtem słychać ciężkie i szerokie kroki - to panna Howard, najznakomitsza nauczycielka pensji. - Ach, ta Howard!... - szepnęła pani Latter. - Ta kobieta nieszczęście mi przyniosła... Równocześnie z wejściem panny Howard spacerujące uczennice uciekają z górnej salki, do której wchodzi kilka osób. Jedna, dwie i ktoś trzeci starszy... Ciężkie kroki panny Howard stały się szybsze i drobniejsze, słychać przesuwanie krzeseł. Oczywiście ktoś przyszedł z wizytą. "Może Malinowska, ta przyjaciółka Howardówny, zwiedza mi pensję?... - myśli pani Latter. - Do tych wariatek wszystko podobne!... Ma kilkanaście tysięcy rubli, więc zakłada pensję, ażeby mnie zrujnować... Naturalnie, że straci je we dwa lata, ponieważ zdaje się jej, że jest powołaną, ażeby zrobić przewrót w wychowaniu dziewcząt. Howardówna napisze jej program... Cha! Cha!... To ucieszą się redakcje, które na jakiś czas przestanie kataplazmować artykułami. Kobiety samodzielne!... Ja nie jestem samodzielną, bo z niczego stworzyłam pensję; dopiero one będą uczyły mnie samodzielności za trzynaście tysięcy rubli, które Malinowska chce zmarnować według przepisów Howardówny..." Skazówka angielskiego zegara powoli zbliża się do piątej przypominając pani Latter, że nadchodzi wieczorna seria jej przyjęć. Przypomina jej zarazem, że przez ten oto gabinet przesunęło się już wiele tysięcy osób, które czegoś żądały, prosiły, o coś zapytywały. Każda otrzymała odpowiedź, radę, wyjaśnienie i - co z tego?... Co zostało z tych tysięcy rad udzielonych innym?... Nic. Ciągle pogłębiający się deficyt na dziś, a możliwe bankructwo na jutro. - A... nie dam się!... - szepnęła pani Latter chwytając się oburącz za głowę. - Nie dam się.. nie dam moich dzieci, nic nie dam! To nieprawda, ażeby były położenia bez wyjścia... Jeżeli w Warszawie jest pensyj za wiele, upadną słabsze, nie moja. Bystry jej słuch uchwycił szmer w poczekalni. Ktoś, zamiast dzwonić, poruszył parę razy klamką, a gdy lokaj otworzył drzwi, ktoś rozbierał się powoli i rozmawiał półgłosem. Pani Latter skrzywiła usta odgadując z przygotowań, że taki gość przychodzi w swoim, nie w jej interesie. We drzwiach ukazały się siwe faworyty służącego, który szepnął: - Ten... pan profesor. A w chwilę później wszedł do gabinetu człowiek w czarnym surducie, tęgi, średniego wzrostu. Miał twarz bladą, jakby nalaną, apatyczne spojrzenie z wyrazem dobroci, na łysinie kosmyk włosów, który jak ciemna kresa ciągnął mu się nad czołem od strony prawej ku lewej. Gość idąc z wolna wysoko podnosił kolana i trzymał duży palec lewej ręki za klapą surduta, co wszystko razem zdawało się świadczyć, że łagodny ten człowiek nie odznacza się energią. Pani Latter stojąc z założonymi na piersiach. rękami utopiła pałający wzrok w jego szklanych oczach; ale gość był tak flegmatyczny, że nawet nie zmieszał się jej spojrzeniem. - Właśnie... - zaczął. W tej chwili regulator, zegar angielski i mały zegarek w dalszych pokojach na rozmaity sposób wybiły piątą. Gość zawiesił mowę, jakby nie chcąc przeszkadzać zegarom, a gdy umilkły, znowu zaczął: - Właśnie... - Zdecydowałam się - przerywa mu pani Latter. - Nie sześć, ale dwanaście lekcyj tygodniowo będzie miał pan u mnie... - Bardzo... - Sześć jeografii i sześć nauk przyrodniczych. - Bardzo... - powtórzył gość kiwnąwszy parę razy głową, lecz nie wyjmując wielkiego palca lewej ręki spoza klapy surduta, co już zaczęło irytować panią Latter. Znowu mu przerwała mówiąc: - Przyniesie to panu profesorowi czterdzieści osiem rubli miesięcznie. Gość zamknął usta, lecz zaczął szybko bębnić palcami lewej ręki po klapie surduta. Potem skierowawszy łagodne oczy na nerwową twarz pani Latter rzekł: - To chyba nie po dziesięć złotych godzina? - Po rublu - odpowiedziała przełożona. Do poczekalni ktoś energicznie zadzwonił i wszedł z szelestem. - Zdaje mi się, że mój poprzednik brał po dwa ruble za godzinę? - Dziś nie jesteśmy w stanie płacić za te przedmioty więcej niż rubla... Zresztą mamy trzech kandydatów - rzekła pani Latter patrząc na drzwi. - To dobrze - odparł gość zawsze z równym spokojem. Może by jednak w zamian moja siostrzeniczka... - Pomówimy o tym jutro, jeżeli pan łaskaw - przerwała z ukłonem. Gość nie zdradzając zdziwienia chwilę postał, zebrał rozpierzchniętą myśl i kiwnąwszy głową opuścił gabinet. Idąc podnosił kolana równie wysoko jak pierwej i nie wyjmował palca spoza klapy surduta. "Skończony safanduła!" - pomyślała pani Latter. Lokaj otworzył drzwi, przez które z poczekalni wtoczyła się nieduża, ale tęga i rumiana dama, w jedwabnej sukni orzechowego koloru. Zdawało się, że rozpuszczona jej szata napełnia szelestem cały pokój i że reszta dziennego światła ucieka przed blaskami jej dewizek, pierścieni, branzolet tudzież świecideł połyskujących na rozmaitych punktach głowy. Pani Latter przywitawszy ją podprowadziła do skórzanej kanapy, na której dama usiadła w taki sposób, jakby zamiast usiąść skróciła swój nieduży wzrost, i jeszcze bardziej rozpuściła suknię. Gdy służący zapalił parę lamp gazowych, można było przypuścić, że dama w pulchnych rękach z trudem utrzymuje cały potop jedwabnej materii, która może zatopić gabinet. - Odprowadziłam na górę moje panienki - zaczęła dama i chcę prosić, ażeby pani pozwoliła im jeszcze jutro pożegnać się ze mną. - Pani jutro wyjeżdża? - Ach, pani, tak, wieczorem - westchnęła dama. - Dziesięć mil koleją, a potem trzy mile karetą. Jedyną dla mnie pociechą w podróży będzie to, że moje dzieci zostaną pod opieką pani. Cóż to za dystyngowana osoba panna Howard i co za pensja!... Pani Latter na znak podziękowania schyliła głowę. - Takich schodów nie widziałam na żadnej pensji - mówiła dama oddając ukłon z wdziękiem, który odpowiadał obfitości jej orzechowej sukni. - I lokal prześliczny, tylko... mam do pani prośbę - dodała z lubym uśmiechem. - Mój brat darował dziewczynkom bardzo ładne firanki nad łóżka, to z jego własnej fabryki. Czy nie można by zawiesić ich nad łóżeczkami?... Ja sama się tym zajmę... - Nie miałabym nic przeciw temu - odparła pani Latter - ale doktór nie pozwala. Mówi, że firanki w sypialniach tamują przepływ powietrza. - U pani leczy doktór Zarański? - przerwała dama. Renomowany doktór! Znam go, bo przyjeżdżał do nas przed dwoma laty cztery razy z Warszawy (dziesięć mil koleją, a potem trzy mile powozem), kiedy mój mąż chorował, wybaczy pani, na pęcherz. Znam go doskonale (każdy przyjazd kosztował nas sto dwadzieścia rubli!), więc może by dla moich dzieci zrobił wyjątek?... - Bardzo wątpię - odpowiedziała pani Latter - ponieważ w roku zeszłym nie pozwolił zawiesić firanek nad łóżkiem siostrzenicy hrabiego Kisiela, z którą mieszkają córeczki pani... - Aa!... Jeżeli tak!... - westchnęła dama ocierając twarz koronkową chusteczką. Nastała przerwa, w ciągu której zdawało się, że każda z pań chce coś powiedzieć i szuka właściwej formy. Dama w orzechowej sukni wpatrywała się w panią Latter, w miarę czego pani Latter usiłowała przybrać wyraz grzecznej obojętności. Ruchliwe oczy damy mówiły: "no, powiedz ty pierwej, to ja będę śmielsza", zaś posągowa twarz pani Latter odpowiadała: "nie, ty mnie zaatakuj, a wtedy ja cię zwyciężę". W tej walce niecierpliwości z zimną krwią ustąpiła dama w jedwabiach. - Chciałam jeszcze prosić pani - zaczęła - ażeby moje dziewczynki więcej pracowały nad talentami... - Słucham panią. - Jedna na przykład mogłaby uczyć się grać na cytrze... Ten instrument bardzo lubi mój mąż; nawet ma cytrę, bo kiedy praktykował w Wiedniu, należał do klubu cytrzystów. Druga mogłaby uczyć się malować, choćby pastelami... To tak ładnie widzieć panienki malujące pastelami!... Kiedym była w zeszłym roku w Karlsbadzie - wszystkie młode Angielki, ile razy nie miały partii do krokieta, rozkładały albumy i malowały. To bardzo uwydatnia wdzięki młodej osoby... - Któraż z nich chce malować? - Która? Żadna nie chce - odpowiedziała z westchnieniem dama. - Ale ja myślę, że powinna by uczyć się starsza, bo przecie pierwej musi wyjść za mąż. - Proszę pani, na co im te talenta?... - zapytała pani Latter miękkim głosem. - One, biedaczki, już i tak więcej niż inne pracują nad lekcjami... - A... nie spodziewałam się od pani takiego zdania! - odparła dama poprawiając się na kanapie. - Jak to, więc talenta nie są potrzebne panience w naszych czasach, kiedy wszyscy mówią, że kobieta powinna być samodzielna, powinna kształcić się we wszystkich kierunkach?... - Ależ one czasu nie mają... - Czasu?... - powtórzyła dama z subtelną ironią. - Jeżeli mają czas na szycie bielizny dla podrzutków w ochronach... - Tym sposobem uczą się szyć. - Moje córki, dzięki Bogu, nie będą potrzebowały szyć odparła dama z godnością. - Ale mniejsza. Jeżeli pani nie życzy sobie tego, muszą zaczekać. Pani Latter zimno się zrobiło przy ostatnich słowach. Więc znowu mają ubyć jej dwie pensjonarki płacące dziewięćset rubli! - W takim razie - ciągnęła dama wysilając się na lodowatą słodycz - może pani zrobi przynajmniej tę łaskę, ażeby panienki tańczyły... - One uczą się tańczyć u pierwszorzędnego artysty baletu. - Tak, pani, ale tańczą tylko z sobą i nie spotykają młodzieży. Tymczasem dziś - mówiła dama z westchnieniem - kiedy świat żąda od kobiety, ażeby była samodzielną, kiedy młode Angielki ślizgają się i jeżdżą konno razem z chłopcami, nasze biedaczki są tak nieśmiałe w towarzystwie panów, że... ani b e, ani m e... Mój mąż jest zrozpaczony i mówi, że do reszty zgłupiały... - Pani, ja nie mogę zapraszać chłopców na lekcje tańca odpowiedziała pani Latter. - Ha, w takim razie - rzekła zniżając głos dama - nie zdziwi się pani, jeżeli od wakacyj... - Niczemu się nie dziwię - odparła pani Latter, której gniew uderzył do głowy. - Co się zaś tyczy rachunku... Dama złożyła pulchne rączki i rzekła tonem słodkim: - Właśnie chciałam uiścić resztę za pierwsze półrocze... Więc jestem pani winna? - Dwieście pięćdziesiąt rubli. Głos damy stał się jeszcze słodszym, kiedy mówiła wydobywając z kieszeni portmonetkę. - Czy nie można by okrągło... dwieście?... Przecież niektóre panienki płacą u pani po czterysta rubli rocznie, a na innych pensjach... Szczerze powiem, że ani myślałabym odbierać dzieci z takiej wzorowej pensji, gdzie jest prawdziwie macierzyński dozór, porządek, piękne maniery, gdyby pani zgodziła się na osiemset rubli rocznie... Bo nie uwierzy pani, co to za straszne czasy dla nas... Jęczmień zdrożał o połowę, a chmiel... pani! Niech pani teraz doda, że mamy trzy mile najgorszej drogi do kolei, że mój biedny mąż ciągle choruje na pęcherz, a ja na przyszły rok znowu muszę jechać do Karlsbadu... Przysięgam pani, że nie ma dziś nieszczęśliwszych ludzi jak fabrykanci; a wszystkim się zdaje, że nam brak tylko ptasiego mleka... - zakończyła dama ocierając, tym razem webową chustką, łzy płynące z oczu. Przeznaczenie koronkowej chustki było inne. - Niechże będzie dwieście rubli na ten raz - odpowiedziała z wolna pani Latter. - Droga, kochana pani! - zawołała dama, jakby chcąc rzucić się jej na szyję. Pani Latter skłoniła się uprzejmie, wzięła dwie sturublówki i wyciąwszy kwit z księgi podała go okrągłej damie, na której twarzy radość i tkliwość goniły się jak dwa obłoki na wypogadzającym się niebie. Wyprowadziwszy szeleszczącą i połyskującą damę do poczekalni i zatrzymawszy się, aż wyjdzie, pani Latter rzekła do służącego: - Poproś pannę Howard. Wróciła do swego gabinetu i zaczęła chodzić rozdrażniona. Widziała przed sobą szklane oczy profesora, który trzymał wielki palec lewej ręki za klapą surduta i bez protestu zgodził się na zmniejszenie mu dochodów o dwadzieścia cztery ruble miesięcznie, a obok - orzechową suknię i lśniące klejnoty damy, która jej urwała pięćdziesiąt rubli na półroczu. "Ach, trudno!... rzekła do siebie. - Kto potrzebuje, ten musi ustępować. Tak było, jest i będzie..." Zapukano do drzwi. - Proszę wejść. Drzwi uchyliły się i nie weszła, ale wpadła osiemnastoletnia panienka, a potem nagle zatrzymała się wobec przełożonej. Była to osóbka średniego wzrostu, brunetka, o rysach okrągłych. Na niewysokim czole czarne loczki włosów rozrzuciły się jej, jak gdyby szybko biegła pod wiatr, szare oczy, śniada twarz i rozchylone karminowe usta tryskały zdrowiem, energią i wesołością, którą tylko obecność pani Latter hamowała od szalonego wybuchu. - A, Madzia... Jak się masz? - rzekła pani Latter. - Przychodzę powiedzieć - mówiła szybko panienka kłaniając się po pensjonarsku - że byłam u Zosi Piaseckiej. Ma biedaczka trochę gorączki, ale to nic groźnego, i tylko martwi się, że nie będzie jutro na lekcjach. - Całowałaś ją? - Nie pamiętam... Zresztą umyłam sobie twarz i ręce... To, proszę pani, nie może być nic złego - dodała z głębokim przekonaniem - ona takie kochane, takie dobre dziecko... Pani Latter uśmiechnęła się. - Cóż to było w trzeciej klasie? - zapytała. - Ach, proszę pani - nic. Profesor najzacniejszy człowiek, ale niesłusznie się obraził. Myślał, że Zdanowska śmieje się z niego, a tymczasem było tak, że Sztenglówna pokazała jej na dachu kominiarza, no i ta w śmiech... Proszę pani - mówiła błagającym głosem, jakby chodziło o ułaskawienie od ciężkich robót - niech się pani nie gniewa na Zdanowską. Ja już ułagodziłam pana profesora - ciągnęła figlarnym tonem - wzięłam go za rękę, spojrzałam mu pięknie w oczy i on już źle nie myśli o Zdanowskiej. A tymczasem ta biedaczka tak płacze, tak rozpacza, że nawet mnie jest jej żal... - Nawet tobie?... - odparła przełożona. - Czy panna Howard jest na górze? - Jest. Właśnie jest teraz u niej z wizytą Hela i pan Kazimierz i rozmawiają o bardzo mądrych rzeczach... - Zapewne o samodzielności kobiet? - Nie, ale o tym, że kobiety powinny na siebie pracować, że nie powinny zanadto rozczulać się i że powinny być we wszystkim takie jak mężczyźni: takie mądre, takie odważne... Ale zdaje mi się, że właśnie idzie tu panna Howard. - Przyjdź do mnie, Madziu, po szóstej, dam ci robotę - rzekła śmiejąc się pani Latter. Panienka znikła we drzwiach prowadzących do poczekalni, a tymczasem środkowe drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanęła w nich słuszna dama w czarnej sukni. Miała długą twarz jednostajnie różowej barwy, włosy płowe jak woda wiślana podczas przyboru i figurę o tyle gładką, o ile wyprostowaną. Z wysoka kiwnęła głową pani Latter i rzekła kontraltem: - Pani chciała się ze mną widzieć?... - Powiedziała to tonem, poza którym czuć była frazes: "Kto chce widzieć się ze mną, mógłby przyjść do mnie." Pani Latter posadziła nauczycielkę na kanapie, sama usiadła na fotelu i ściskając pannę Howard za długie ręce rzekła serdecznym tonem: - Chciałam z panią porozmawiać, panno Klaro. Przede wszystkim jednak proszę, ażeby pani nie posądzała mnie o zamiar obrażania jej... - Nie przypuszczam, ażeby ktokolwiek miał prawo obrażać mnie - odpowiedziała panna Howard cofając z rąk przełożonej swoje ręce, które w tej chwili okryły się chłodną wilgocią. - Ja bardzo szanuję, panno Klaro, zdolności pani... - mówiła pani Latter patrząc w blade oczy nauczycielki, na której czole ukazała się zmarszczka. - Podziwiam wiedzę pani, pracę, sumienność. Różowe oblicze panny Howard zaczęło się chmurzyć. - Szanuję charakter pani, wiem o ofiarach, jakie pani ponosi na cele ogólne... Twarz panny Howard pochmurniała coraz bardziej. - Z przyjemnością czytuję doskonałe artykuły pani... W tej chwili na obliczu panny Klary błysnęła coś jak snop słonecznego światła, który rozdarł chmurę brzemienną piorunami. - Nie na wszystko zgadzam się - ciągnęła pani Latter - ale dużo nad nimi myślę... Fizjognomia panny Howard już wypogodziła się. - Walka z przesądem jest trudna - odparła rozpromieniona nauczycielka - więc uważam za najwyższy triumf dla siebie, jeżeli czytelnicy choćby tylko zastanawiają się nad mymi artykułami. - Zatem rozumiemy się, panno Klaro. - Najzupełniej. - A teraz pozwoli pani zrobić sobie jedną uwagę? - zapytała przełożona. - Proszę... - Otóż, panno Klaro, dla dobra tej sprawy, której poświęciła się pani, niech pani będzie ostrożniejsza w rozmowach z uczennicami, osobliwie mniej rozwiniętymi, i... z ich matkami... - Sądzi pani, że zagraża mi jakie niebezpieczeństwo?... - zawołała panna Howard głębokim kontraltem. - Ja jestem zdecydowana na wszystko!... - Na wszystko, rozumiem, ale chyba nie na to, ażeby przekręcano myśli pani. Przed chwilą była u mnie osoba, z którą pani na górze rozmawiała o samodzielności kobiet... - Czy Korkowiczowa, ta piwowarka?... Gęś prowincjonalna!... - wtrąciła panna Howard tonem pogardy. - Widzi pani, pani jest w tym położeniu, że może ją lekceważyć, ale ja muszę się z nią rachować!... I czy wie pani, jak ona skorzystała z rozmowy o samodzielności kobiet?... Oto żąda, aby jej córki uczyły się malować pastelami i grać na cytrze, a przede wszystkim, ażeby jak najprędzej wyszły za mąż. Panna Howard rzuciła się na kanapie. - Ja jej do tego nie namawiałam! - zawołała. - Wszakże w artykule o wychowaniu naszych kobiet wyraźnie protestuję przeciw zmuszaniu dziewcząt do fortepianu, rysunków, nawet do tańca, jeżeli nie mają talentu albo chęci. A w artykule o powołaniu kobiety napiętnowałam te lalki, które marzą o zrobieniu kariery przez zamążpójście... Wreszcie z tą panią nie rozmawiałam, jakimi powinny być kobiety, ale o tym, jak one wychowują się w Anglii. Tam kobieta kształci się jak mężczyzna: uczy się łaciny, gimnastyki, konnej jazdy... Tam kobieta sama chodzi po ulicy, odbywa podróże... Tam kobieta jest istotą czczoną. - Czy pani zna Anglię? - nagle zapytała pani Latter. - Wiele o niej czytałam. - A ja tam byłam - przerwała pani Latter - i zapewniam panią, że wychowanie Angielek inaczej wygląda w naszej wyobraźni, a inaczej w rzeczywistości. Czy pani na przykład uwierzyłaby, że tam niekiedy panienki dostają rózgą?... - Ale jeżdżą konno... - Jeżdżą te, które mają konie albo na konie, tak jak i u nas. - Więc dziewczęta można uczyć konnej jazdy i gimnastyki rzekła stanowczo panna Howard. - Można, ale. na pensji nie można otwierać rajtszuli. - Ale można założyć salę gimnastyczną, można wykładać buchalterię, rzemiosła... - niecierpliwie odparła panna Howard. - A jeżeli rodzice nie życzą sobie tego, tylko chcą, żeby panny uczyły się malarstwa albo tańczyły z chłopcami? - Ciemnota rodziców nie może być programem wychowania ich dzieci. Od tego są zakłady naukowe, ażeby reformowały społeczeństwo. - A jeżeli z powodu reformy ucierpiałyby dochody zakładów naukowych? - spytała pani Latter. - W takim razie kierowniczki zakładów, ożywione poczuciem obowiązku społecznego, muszą zdecydować się na ofiary... Pani Latter potarła czoło ręką. - Czy sądzi pani, że każda przełożona pensji może ponosić ofiary, że ma środki?... - Kto nie ma środków, powinien ustąpić tym, którzy je mają - odpowiedziała panna Howard. - Ach, tak?... - rzekła przeciągle pani Latter, znowu pocierając czoła. - Boli mnie głowa, tyle dziś miałam zajęć... Więc panna Malinowska stanowczo otwiera pensję?... - Ona wolałaby zostać wspólniczką jakiejś znanej firmy i... ja ją namawiam, ażeby rozmówiła się z panią... Silny rumieniec wystąpił na twarz pani Latter. Przemknęła jej myśl, że taka spółka byłaby ratunkiem pensji albo... może jej ostateczną ruiną?... Wspólniczka musiałaby dowiedzieć się o finansowym położeniu, miałaby prawo zapytywać o każdego rubla, którego wydaje Kazio... - Ja nie będę wspólniczką panny Malinowskiej - rzekła pani Latter spuszczając oczy. - Szkoda! - odpowiedziała sucho nauczycielka. - Ale pani, panno Klaro, będzie ostrożniejsza w rozmowie z uczennicami i... ich matkami? Panna Howard podniosła się z kanapy. - Tylko ja - rzekła - odpowiadam za własną nieostrożność, a przekonań moich zapierać się nie myślę... - Nawet gdybym ja skutkiem tego traciła pensjonarki, które ich matka chce umieścić na pensji tańszej i bardziej postępowej?... - mówiła wolno i dobitnie pani Latter. - Nawet gdybym ja sama miała stracić zajęcie u pani - odpowiedziała równie dobitnie panna Howard. - Należę do osób, które ani idei, ani obowiązków społecznych nie poświęcą widokom osobistym. - Więc czego pani chce ostatecznie? - Chcę zrobić kobietę samodzielną, chcę ją wychować do walki z życiem, chcę nareszcie... uwolnić ją z zależności od mężczyzn, którymi pogardzam!... - mówiła nauczycielka, a jej blade oczy płonęły chłodnym blaskiem. - Jeżeli zaś pani sądzi, że jestem u niej zbyteczną, mogę usunąć się od Nowego Roku. Pani szkodzą czy tylko gniewają moje poglądy, a mnie męczy borykanie się z rutyną, rachowanie się z każdym słowem, walka z samą sobą... Ukłoniła się ceremonialnie i wyszła stawiając dłuższe kroki niż zwykle. "Histeryczka!" - szepnęła do siebie pani Latter, znowu ściskając rękoma czoło. "Chce tu zaprowadzać buchalterię, rzemiosła, wówczas kiedy rodzice pragną, ażeby córki malowały pastelami i jak najprędzej wychodziły za mąż!... I ja dla tego rodzaju prób miałabym poświęcić moje dzieci?..." - myślała pani Latter. Z dalszych pokojów przez otwarte drzwi doleciała ją rozmowa: - Otóż założę się z panią - mówi dźwięczny głos męski że najpóźniej od dziś za miesiąc sama pani będzie żądała, ażebym ją całował w rękę... Jesteś świadkiem, Hela... Wszystko zależy od wprawy. - Ale o co się zakładacie? - wtrącił głos żeński. - Ja nie zakładam się - odparł drugi głos żeński. - Nie dlatego, ażebym bała się przegranej, ale nie chcę wygrać... - Tak odpowiadają kobiety naszej epoki! - odezwał się pierwszy głos ze śmiechem. - Ach, dzieciństwo!... - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - To wcale nie nowa epoka, ale stare jak świat ceregiele kobiece... Do gabinetu weszła prześliczna para: córka i syn pani Latter. Oboje blondyni, oboje mieli czarne oczy i ciemne brwi, oboje byli podobni do siebie. Tylko w niej skupiły się wszystkie wdzięki kobiece, a w nim siła i zdrowie. Pani Latter z zachwytem patrzyła na nich. - Cóż to za zakłady? - spytała całując córkę. - A to z Madzią - odpowiedziała panna Helena. - Kazio chce ją całować po rękach, a ona nie pozwala... - Zwykła uwertura. Dobry wieczór mateczce! - rzekł syn witając się. - Tyle razy prosiłam cię, Kaziu... - Wiem, wiem, mateczko, ale to z rozpaczy... - Na tydzień przed pierwszym?... - Właśnie dlatego, że jeszcze tydzień! - westchnął syn. - Na serio już nie masz pieniędzy? - zapytała pani Latter. - To są zbyt poważne sprawy, ażebym mógł żartować... - Ach, Kaziu, Kaziu!... Ileż chcesz? - rzekła pani Latter odsuwając szufladę, w której leżały pieniądze. - Mateczka wie, że ja żadnemu pojedyńczemu kolorowi nie daję pierwszeństwa, ale lubię biały z różowym i niebieskim. To przez miłość dla Rzeczypospolitej Francuskiej. - Proszę cię, nie żartuj. Będziesz. miał dosyć pięć rubli?... - Pięć rubli, matuchno?... na tydzień?... - mówił syn całując jej rękę i gładząc nią sobie twarz z pieszczotą. - Przecież mateczka przeznaczyła mi sto rubli miesięcznie, a więc na tydzień... - Oj, Kaziu, Kaziu!... - szepnęła matka licząc pieniądze. - Proszę cię, Kaziu, postaraj się, ażeby prędzej zaprowadzono emancypację kobiet. Może wówczas twoja biedna siostra dostanie choć czwartą część tego, co ty... - odezwała się panna Helena. Pani Latter spojrzała na nią z wymówką. - Chyba tak nie myślisz - rzekła. - Czy ja robię między wami jaką różnicę? Czy ciebie mniej kocham aniżeli jego?... - Mój Boże, alboż ja mówię coś podobnego? - odpowiedziała panienka naciągając na ramiona białą chusteczkę. - Swoją drogą panna Howard ma słuszność, że my, dziewczęta, jesteśmy pokrzywdzone wobec chłopców. Kazio na przykład nie skończywszy jednego uniwersytetu jedzie za granicę na drugi i posiedzi tam ze cztery lata; a ja, ażeby pojechać za granicę, musiałabym dostać suchot. To samo było w dzieciństwie, to samo będzie po wyjściu za mąż, aż do śmierci... Pani Latter wpatrywała się w nią pałającymi oczyma. - Więc i ciebie nawraca panna Howard i takie wykłada ci poglądy?... - Co mateczka jej słucha - odezwał się pan Kazimierz chodząc po gabinecie z rękoma w kieszeniach. - Przecież nie panna Howard namawia ją, ażeby jechała za granicę, tylko ona sama chce tego. Panna Howard, przeciwnie, tłomaczy jej, że kobiety powinny pracować na utrzymanie jak mężczyźni. - A jeżeli mężczyźni nie robią nic i jeszcze nie wystarcza im sto rubli na miesiąc?... - Helenko!... - upomniała ją matka. - Niechże mateczka do tego, co ona mówi, nie przywiązuje wagi! - odezwał się syn z uśmiechem. - Przecież ona pół godziny temu rozprawiała, że jak dąb musi dłużej rosnąć aniżeli róża, tak mężczyzna musi kształcić się dłużej aniżeli kobieta... - Mówiłam, bo ciągle mi to powtarzasz; ale myślę co innego. - Przepraszam cię, ja nie porównywam kobiet do róż, tylko do kartofli. - O, widzi mama, jakiej nabrał ogłady w swoich towarzystwach!... Szósta, muszę iść do Ady... No, bądź zdrów, mój dębie - mówiła panna Helena biorąc w obie ręce głowę brata i całując go w czoło. - Tak długo uczysz się i tyle jeszcze masz przed sobą nauki, że zapewne jesteś ode mnie o wiele mądrzejszy. Może dlatego nie zawsze cię rozumiem... Do widzenia, mateczko - dodała - za godzinę przyjdziemy tu z Adą. Może nas mateczka zaprosi na herbatę... Wyszła śmiejąc się. Pan Kazimierz chodził po gabinecie z rękami w kieszeni i zwiesiwszy głowę na piersi mówił: - Po każdym takim odezwaniu się Heli czuję wyrzuty sumienia. Może ja naprawdę już nie powinienem się kształcić, tylko pracować na siebie? Może ja jestem dla mamy ciężarem?... - Cóż ci znowu przychodzi do głowy, Kaziu? Przecie ja żyję tylko twoimi nadziejami, twoją przyszłością... - A ja daję mamie słowo honoru, wolałbym nie mieć suchego kawałka chleba aniżeli być dla ciebie ciężarem! Przecież rozumiem, że dosyć wydaję i wydawać będę; ależ robię to dla zawiązania stosunków. A ile razy ogarnia mnie wstyd, że znajduję się w towarzystwie tej młodzieży utracjuszowskiej, zniszczonej, nie mającej poczucia żadnej wielkiej idei!... Ale muszę!... Szczęśliwym będę dopiero wówczas, kiedy jako przedstawiciel mas rzucę im w oczy... Zapukano i po chwili weszła ładna szatynka z wielkimi ruchliwymi oczyma. Zapłoniła się jak niebo o wschodzie słońca i rzekła cichym głosem: - Proszę pani, moi krewni znowu mnie męczą, ażebym ich odwiedziła... Rumieniec jej spotęgował się. - Przecież dzisiaj twój dyżur, Joasiu - odpowiedziała pani Latter. - Wiem, proszę pani, i dlatego jestem zakłopotana... Ale obiecała mnie zastąpić panna Howard. Pan Kazimierz patrzył w okno. - Długoż ci twoi krewni będą tu jeszcze? - zapytała chmurnie pani Latter. - Jeszcze kilka dni, ale ja to wszystko odrobię... Całą zimę nie ruszę się. - Bodajby. Ha, idź, jeżeli tak chcesz, moje dziecko. Kiedy pan Kazimierz odwrócił się, szatynki już nie było. - Nie podobają mi się te ciągłe spacery - rzekła jakby do siebie pani Latter. - No, krewni, może jeszcze z prowincji... - wtrącił syn. - Howard to nieszczęście dla całej pensji - mówiła wzdychając pani Latter. - Ona musi się mieszać do wszystkiego, ona wam nawet przewraca w głowach... - Mnie!... - roześmiał się pan Kazimierz. - Stara i brzydka, a przy tym mądra. Ach, te baby piszące, te reformatorki... - Przecież i ty chcesz być reformatorem... Pan Kazimierz pochwycił matkę w objęcia i okrywając ją pocałunkami mówił pieszczotliwie stłumionym głosem: - A, mateczko, to się nie godzi... Jeżeli mateczka widzi we mnie takiego reformatora, który sąsiaduje z panną Howard, to już wolę wstąpić na kolej żelazną. Za dziesięć lat dojdę do kilku tysięcy rubli pensji, potem ożenię się, utyję... Bo może ja naprawdę jestem dla matuchny ciężarem? - Tylko tego nie mów, proszę cię. - Dobrze, już nigdy nie powiem. Teraz na dobranoc pocałuję mamę w oczko, a teraz w drugie... Nie będę dziś na twojej herbatce, matuchno, muszę iść. Tak mi tu u was spokojnie, a tam... - Gdzież idziesz? - Wpadnę do teatru, a później wstąpię na kolację... Ach, jak mnie to czasami męczy!... Znowu ucałował jej oczy, twarz i ręce, wychodząc posłał jej z progu pocałunek i zniknął w poczekalni. "Biedne dziewczęta - myślała pani Latter - jak one muszą szaleć za nim." Ode drzwi spojrzenie jej machinalnie padło na szufladę biurka, skąd niedawno dała synowi dwadzieścia pięć rubli. Wstrząsnęła się. "Co?... Będę żałować tego, co jemu daję?... - myślała. - Więc ma wstąpić do służby na kolej?... Nigdy, póki ja żyję!" góra strony Emancypantki I/I